


Forbidden

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 22 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Forbidden"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Ever since she started traveling with Aang, Katara became used to being the authority.

She grew up obeying her elders; when she was very ( _very_ ) young, even Sokka seemed wiser than her just for being older. Somehow, however, that inherent respect and acquiescence gave way to a sureness of herself that did not allow others to govern her person in any way.

It was important. Even her friends came to depend on that.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ she thinks as she finds herself sneaking around to see the boy _others_ have told her she’s not allowed to love.


End file.
